sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super transformacja
, określana czasami jako , lub – umiejętność pojawiająca się w licznych grach z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Pozwala na dokonanie transformacji super formę. Nieliczne postacie z serii mogą korzystać z tej transformacji. Zwykle wymaga ona mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Super transformacja po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'', a także w wielu kolejnych grach. Dzięki niej, gracz może wcielić się w silniejszą wersję swojej postaci. Od Sonic Adventure ''możliwość super transformacji została ograniczona do walki z prawdziwym finałowym bossem. Większość gier 3D zachowała ten element, lecz od gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I w kilku kolejnych tytułach powróciła możliwość dokonywania super transformacji w normalnej rozgrywce. Opis W trakcie rozgrywki, super transformację można osiągnąć po zebraniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Zwykle znajduje się je na specjalnych poziomach. Następnie należy zebrać 50 pierścieni, aby dokonać transformacji. Od czasów gry Sonic Adventure ''super transformacja zaczęła stanowić ważny element fabuły i z tego powodu ograniczono ją do finałowej walki w epilogu gry, znanym często jako Last Story. Zwyczaj ten podtrzymywały prawie wszystkie kolejne gry. W niektórych grach wydanych po 2009 roku, m.in. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, Sonic Colors i Sonic Generations ''przywrócono możliwość transformacji w super formę podczas normalnej rozgrywki. Główną właściwością super transformacji jest udzielenie graczowi nietykalności wobec przeciwników i bossów. Wciąż jednak super forma może zginąć od zgniatacza, wpadnięcia do przepaści, wyczerpania się limitu czasu, albo utopienia się w wodzie. Zwykle otrzymanie obrażeń przez super transformację ogranicza się do odrzucenia jej w tył lub spowolnienia. Najczęściej tylko bossowie mogą w ten sposób zranić super transformację, choć zdarzają się też i tacy którzy zadają jej rzeczywiste obrażenia (powodujące utratę części pierścieni). Super transformacja zapewnia także dużą szybkość, oraz możliwość latania na pewnej wysokości. W walkach z finałowymi bossami super transformacja najczęściej może lecieć w dowolnym kierunku. Super transformacja znana jest również z tego, że zwiększa dotychczasowe zdolności postaci z niej korzystającej, oraz jej siłę. Wadą super transformacji jest to, że jest ona niestabilna i pochłania bardzo duże ilości energii. Gracz musi stale zbierać pierścienie, aby podtrzymać super transformację. Gdy liczba pierścieni osiąga 0, super transformacja zostaje automatycznie wyłączona. W normalnej rozgrywce powoduje to powrót do normalnej formy postaci. W walkach z finałowymi bossami utrata super formy wiąże się z natychmiastową śmiercią. Super transformacja może dzielić swoją energię z innymi postaciami, aby im również umożliwić transformację. Poza super transformacjami, istnieją również '''hyper transformacje'. Osiąga się je poprzez ulepszenie Szmaragdów Chaosu do poziomu Super Szmaragdów. Hyper transformacje aktywuje się tak samo jak zwykłe super transformacje. Zwiększają również te same statystyki, ale z o wiele większą siłą. Prędkość hyper transformacji jest tak duża, że zostawia ona za sobą swoje cienie. Lista super transformacji * Super Sonic '– najbardziej znana super transformacja Sonica. W tej formie, kolor futra Sonica zmienia się na złoty, a oczy na czerwone. Super Sonic ma zwiększoną prędkość, siłę, a także może latać. Jego najczęściej występujący atak to Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic korzysta z pozytywnej energii Szmaragdów Chaosu, dzięki czemu może neutralizować negatywną energię. * 'Super Tails '– super transformacja Tailsa, która zamiast Szmaragdów Chaosu wymaga Super Szmaragdów (w grze ''Sonic Mania zmieniono to na Szmaragdy Chaosu). Futro Super Tailsa przybiera złoty połysk. Lisowi towarzyszą również złote Flicky, które chronią go przed przeciwnikami. W grze Sonic Heroes ''Super Tails jest otoczony przez super osłonę, która pozwala mu przez cały czas latać. * 'Super Knuckles '– super transformacja Knucklesa. W tej formie futro Knucklesa przybiera jasnoczerwony połysk. Kolczatka jest szybszy i silniejszy. W grze ''Sonic Heroes ''Super Knuckles jest otoczony przez super osłonę, która pozwala mu latać. * 'Super transformacja Flicky '– super transformacja Flicky, która zamiast Szmaragdów Chaosu wymaga Super Szmaragdów. W tej formie pióra Flicky stają się złote. Super transformacje Flicky towarzyszą Super Tailsowi, atakując za niego przeciwników. * 'Super Mecha Sonic '– transformacja Mecha Sonica i pierwsza w serii super forma robota w serii. Mecha Sonic osiąga ją dzięki mocy Głównego Szmaragdu. Mecha Sonic otrzymuje w tej formie nowe ataki, jak strzelanie kulami energii ze swojego brzucha. Transformacja ta jest jednak krótkotrwała i musi być jednak co jakiś czas odnawiana przez kontakt z mocą Głównego Szmaragdu. * 'Perfect Chaos '– ostateczna forma Chaosa, osiągana poprzez negatywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. W tej formie Chaos przyjmuje postać ogromnej bestii. Zyskuje pełną kontrolę nad wodą, oraz niesamowitą wytrzymałość. Perfect Chaos korzysta z wodnych macek, pocisków energii, a także promienia z ust. Jego słabym punktem pozostaje jednak mózg na głowie. * 'Super Shadow '– super transformacja Shadowa. W tej formie Shadow jest jeszcze silniejszy niż zwykle. Podobnie jak u Super Sonica, jego futra przybiera złotą barwę (z wyjątkiem czerwonych pasków na kolcach z tyłu głowy). Super Shadow zyskuje silniejsze moce Chaosu, a jego Kontrola Chaosu jest w stanie przenosić obiekty wielkości Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, czy Czarnej Komety. * 'Finalhazard '– transformacja Biolizarda, osiągana przez Kontrolę Chaosu wykonaną na siedmiu Szmaragdach Chaosu. Finalhazard stanowi połączenie Biolizarda z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK. Finalhazard może strzelać swoimi zarodnikami, a także laserami. Jego ciało jest praktycznie niezniszczalne, a jedyne słabe punkty to bąble wyrastające na jego ciele. * 'Ultimate Gemerl – super transformacja Gemerla. W tej formie Gemerl przyjmuje kształt kulistego robota z trzema ramionami. Może latać, a także strzelać promieniami zamrażającymi ze swoich szponów. Jego jedyny słaby punkt to czerwone oko z przodu. * Devil Doom '– super transformacja Black Dooma, osiągana przez Kontrolę Chaosu wykonaną na siedmiu Szmaragdach Chaosu. W tej formie Black Doom przyjmuje postać dwugłowego, latającego potwora. Jego moc Kontroli Chaosu pozwala mu się teleportować w dowolne miejsce. Devil Doom potrafi rzucać meteorytami, gruzami, strzelać laserami, a także pluć ogniem. Jego słaby punkt to Doom's Eye, przelatujące między jego głowami. * 'Burning Blaze '– super transformacja Blaze, za którą odpowiadają Szmaragdy Sol. W tej formie Blaze otacza się ogniem, a jej futro przybiera bardziej czerwoną barwę. Burning Blaze może latać, strzelać kulami ognia, a także wykonywać Burning Fire Boost. * 'Super Silver – super transformacja Silvera. W tej formie futro Silvera staje się złote, podobnie jak u Super Sonica. Super Silver może latać, a jego zdolności telekinetyczne zostają zwiększone. * Super transformacja Ixa '– super transformacja Imperatora Ixa. Ix zdołał ją osiągnąć dzięki energii chaosu pozostałej w Nocturne. W tej formie Ix rozrywa swój pancerz i otacza się pulsującą, cyjanową aurą. Jego umiejętności zostają wzmocnione. * 'Super Mighty – super transformacja Mighty'ego. W tej formie jego skóra emanuje jasnym światłem. Super Mighty otrzymuje zwiększone umiejętności siły, szybkości, oraz jest praktycznie niezniszczalny. * Super Ray – super transformacja Ray'a. W tej formie jego futro emanuje jasnym światłem. Super Ray otrzymuje zwiększone umiejętności siły, szybkości, szybowania, oraz jest praktycznie niezniszczalny. Podobne transformacje * Hyper Sonic – hyper transformacja Sonica, która osiągana jest dzięki mocy Super Szmaragdów. Hyper Sonic przypomina Super Sonica, ale jego futro pulsuje różnymi kolorami. Jest także szybszy i silniejszy od Super Sonica. * Hyper Knuckles – hyper transformacja Knucklesa, która osiągana jest dzięki mocy Super Szmaragdów. Hyper Knuckles przypomina Super Knucklesa, ale jego futro pulsuje różnymi kolorami. Jest także szybszy i silniejszy od Super Knucklesa. * Hyper Mode – pomniejsza transformacja, którą mogą osiągnąć wszystkie postacie z gry Sonic the Fighters. Hyper Mode wymaga mocy ośmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu z tej gry. Postacie nie przechodzą żadnych większych zmian w swoim wyglądzie, poza otaczającą je aurą. Siła i szybkość ich ataków zostaje zwiększona. * Metal Overlord – ostateczna transformacja Metal Sonica, poprzedzona przez Neo Metal Sonica i Metal Madness. Metal Sonic osiągnął tę formę dzięki skopiowaniu danych od Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix, połączonych z danymi Chaosa. Metal Overlord jest ogromny, przypominającym smoka, latającym robotem. Jest praktycznie niezniszczalny, a zranić może go jedynie Super Sonic Power. * Master Core: ABIS – transformacja SCR-HD, osiągana przez fuzję pięciu Ark Kosmosu ze sztuczną czarną dziurą w Astral Babylon. Górna część ciała robota powiększa się, a dolna zostaje zastąpiona przez źródło czarnej dziury. Forma ta pozwala manipulować grawitacją, przywoływać meteoryty, albo strzelać * Alf Layla wa-Layla – transformacja Erazor Djinna, osiągana dzięki mocy siedmiu Pierścieni Świata. Alf Layla wa-Layla jest mocno zdeformowaną wersją Erazor Djinna, posiadającą trzy pary ramion. Może tworzyć linie ognia, strzelać kulami energii, a także tworzyć niebieskie wiry. Posiada wystarczającą moc do tego aby zmienić treść wszystkich opowieści zawartych w księdze Arabskich Nocy i stworzyć swój własny świat. Przez to tworzy również zagrożenie przeniknięcia do realnego świata * Darkspine Sonic – transformacja Sonica, ukazana w grze Sonic and the Secret Rings. Jeż przyjmuje ją dzięki mocy nienawiści, rozpaczy i furii, zawartej w siedmiu Pierścieni Świata, oraz bólu po stracie Shahry. Sonic posiada zdolności latania, oraz umiejętności pirokinetyczne. Z powodu negatywnych emocji, Sonic jest znacznie bardziej agresywny i brutalny. * Dark Queen – transformacja Merliny, osiągana po wchłonięciu mocy pochwy Excalibura. W tej formie zyskuje mroczniejszy kolor szat, ciemniejsze włosy i żółte oczy. Jej zdolności magiczne zostają zwiększone do tego stopnia, że jej czary pozwalają jej kontrolować Rycerzy Podziemia, mogą zniszczyć Camelot, stworzyć wieczne królestwo. Może również latać, tworzyć bariery albo używać swojego cienia do walki. Dark Queen może także przywołać czteroręką zjawę dzierżącą dwa miecze i dwie buławy. * Excalibur Sonic – transformacja Sonica, ukazana w grze Sonic and the Black Knight. Sonic przyjmuje ją dzięki mocy czterech świętych mieczy. Excalibur Sonic zyskuje złotą zbroję, czerwoną peleryną, oraz potężny miecz - Excalibur. Potrafi latać, oraz dysponuje największymi zdolnościami szermierczymi. * Excalibur – prawdziwa potęgą miecza Caliburna. Excalibur jest największym ze świętych mieczy. Dzięki woli walki Sonica Caliburn mógł ponownie przyjąć tę formę i stać się bronią Excalibur Sonica. Excalibur może przeciąć praktycznie wszystko i nie istnieje materiał który mógłby się mu oprzeć. Potrafi także blokować magię i formować przebijającą wszystko energię. * Phantom Heavies – zbiorcza nazwa transformacji robotów z serii Hard-Boiled Heavies. W wyniku działania mocy Phantom Ruby, roboty zamieniły się w swoje potężniejsze wersje. Posiadają nowe ataki oraz są znacznie bardziej wytrzymałe. Przywódca, Phantom King, potrafi także kontrolować moc klejnotu i używać jej do swoich celów. Ciekawostki * W walce z Finalhazard w Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic powiedział że zbyt długie korzystanie z super transformacji sprawi że jej użytkownik zniknie. Zjawisko to nie wystąpiło jednak jak dotąd w żadnej grze z serii. * Najczęściej pojawiająca się super transformacją w serii jest Super Sonic. Drugi w kolejności jest Super Shadow, a trzeci Perfect Chaos. Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki